User talk:Toughpigs
Spacing How come you take away the space between the top-most code in an article and when the text begins? It crowds the code, making it harder to read, but has no effect on the page output. —Scott (talk) 13:05, 5 June 2007 (UTC) :I got into the habit of doing it because sometimes having space there pushes the text down a line, so it doesn't line up properly with the picture or text box. And then I think just started doing it as a habit, even when I didn't need to. If you don't want me to do it, I can stop. -- Danny (talk) 13:07, 5 June 2007 (UTC) ::It's not a big deal, but I did fix that bug on some of the pages you're talking about. It was happening where the extra space was on the templates transcluded in an article that was being carried over. I think I got them all, but if you find another one, can you let me know? —Scott (talk) 13:51, 5 June 2007 (UTC) :::Oh, okay. That's cool; I'm glad you fixed it. Yay! -- Danny (talk) 13:52, 5 June 2007 (UTC) Ice Follies Heya. Is there a difference in the new version of Image:IceFollies1976ProgramPageMathieu.jpg? I can't see what you changed. —Scott (talk) 20:54, 4 June 2007 (UTC) :I trimmed a little bit of white along the top left corner, and I tried to up the contrast a little. It looked muddy when it was shrunk down on the Main page picture nominations. I don't know if it worked or not. -- Danny (talk) 20:56, 4 June 2007 (UTC) ::I'm not seeing it. I'll try again in a little while. —Scott (talk) 21:04, 4 June 2007 (UTC) Puppet Man theme Hi Danny, Couple of things. The lyrics I sent you to the Puppet Man theme song are not formatted correctly in the final page. Can we fix that? Also - The muppet band photo I sent of Jerry Nelson and myself, can we place that next to my muppeteer credits. Thanks, Michael Earl PS: Let me know if you want an mp3 file of my Puppet Man demo referenced in Jim Henson's letter to me. Here is a properly formatted lyrics of the Puppet Man theme I sent before. I put in // meaning end of that line. "LETTING GO" Puppet Man Theme Song © 1986 Michael Earl BACK ON YOUR OWN AFTER MAKING A HOME WITH YOUR WIFE AND KID. WAS IT WRONG TO GIVE IN? TO START OVER AGAIN? WELL THE FACT IS WE DID. LETTING GO OF WHAT WAS ISN'T EASY MUST PAIN BE A PART OF THE PLAN? DON'T UNDERSTAND -- STILL PUPPET MAN BELIEVES IN LAUGHTER AND LENDING A HAND TO A FRIEND WHO NEEDS A PICK ME UP FROM PUPPET... PICK ME UP FROM PUPPET... MAN! :Hi Michael -- Sure, I'll put that picture on your page. I'm not really sure what to do with the Puppet Man theme; we don't really have a good place to put it, since it wasn't actually the theme song that was used. It's cool to know about it, but we don't usually cover unused theme songs. I'll ask Andrew about it, though -- he's been the contributor who's most interested in Puppet Man. -- Danny (talk) 20:25, 4 June 2007 (UTC) Links to character names Hey Danny, it's probably not necessary to change links on talk pages from (i.e.) Gordon Robinson to Gordon. And in fact, one could argue that we should keep contributor's comments intact. There may be cases where someone meant to link something a particular way and changing that may change the meaning of their words. Powers 20:30, 2 June 2007 (UTC) :I was cleaning up all of that stuff today to make it easier to figure out the list of most popular articles. The stats that Wikia generates don't add redirects and articles together, so when I update the list, I have to add them together -- for example, adding together the number of links to "Herry" and "Herry Monster". :So, since we're changing all of the article titles for the Sesame human cast, I tidied everything up and made it easier on myself. If I inadvertently changed the meaning of somebody's five-month-old talk page message, then I will try to find a way to accept that and move on with my life. -- Danny (talk) 20:46, 2 June 2007 (UTC) ::Good for you. pat —Scott (talk) 21:26, 2 June 2007 (UTC) :::I don't need the sarcasm. Powers 17:56, 3 June 2007 (UTC) ::::One could argue that you do. -- Danny (talk) 20:30, 3 June 2007 (UTC) :::::One could, but I'm not sure it'd make any sense. *boggle* Powers 01:07, 5 June 2007 (UTC) ::::::It does to me. Don't worry about it. -- Danny (talk) 01:37, 5 June 2007 (UTC) Iconic Hey, mind if I change the wording back on Big Bird (animated). It's not a "you're either iconic or you're not" situation. It's that he's not the only iconic character on the street. It's a fairly common phrase as evidenced here. If it just doesn't work for you, that's fine, but I wanted to clarify that "one of the most" isn't talking about degrees of iconicity, just that I hesitated to position him as *the* only iconic character. -- Andrew Leal (talk) 14:46, 1 June 2007 (UTC) :Would "one of the iconic characters" work for you? I could live with "one of the iconic" or "the most iconic", but "one of the most iconic" feels like adding too much qualification to such a definitive word. I know it's not the same thing, but it feels like "one of the most unique" to me. -- Danny (talk) 14:51, 1 June 2007 (UTC) ::That works. I just didn't want to lose iconic, since in this case, as far as being used in animated form especially in random 70s cameos, indicates more than just being "well-known." -- Andrew Leal (talk) 14:52, 1 June 2007 (UTC) :::Okay, cool. -- Danny (talk) 14:57, 1 June 2007 (UTC) Muppeteer Contributors Are we really getting Muppeteers and other crew members to join up here? I've seen a couple, and I thought it was really neat! Can we make a list somewhere, like "Henson/Muppet Personnel Who Have Contributed to Muppet Wiki"? Just wondering! -- Ken (talk) 05:30, 1 June 2007 (UTC) :Yeah, it's cool! I think some of them may have been here before, as anonymous IPs -- but now that people have to sign in, we can see who they are. We try to be cool about it, though, and not make a super big deal about it, so that we don't chase them away. -- Danny (talk) 11:38, 1 June 2007 (UTC) ::Yeah, I could just see a bunch of fanboys chasing Jerry Nelson down the street! (Although if he or Frank Oz ever did show up here...) -- Ken (talk) 04:56, 2 June 2007 (UTC) EKA Boxes Hey, I'm a little confused by the big eka box on Cecille. Are we using the box now to note the earliest known sketch to feature a character? It's also a little confusing since this is one of the rare cases where the info comes from studio notes, so the sketch order as listed is chronological. Anyway, I'd thought the larger boxes were exclusively for song or one-shot sketch pages. Did I miss a conversation somewhere? -- Andrew Leal (talk) 13:07, 31 May 2007 (UTC) :No, you're right -- sorry! I was just adding EKA boxes to a bunch of Animated Segment pages, and I overboxed. -- Danny (talk) 13:08, 31 May 2007 (UTC) ::Whew. For a moment, I thought I'd missed something. Thanks. -- Andrew Leal (talk) 13:13, 31 May 2007 (UTC) Re:Main Page No problem in moving the main page; I'm very accepting of advice from larger Wikia webmasters =D --LordTBT Talk! 12:52, 31 May 2007 (UTC) Jackie Robinson Thank you! -- Ken (talk) 03:59, 31 May 2007 (UTC) Talk:The Drawing Song Hey, Danny, can you go take a look at this? I think you have the CD that Wendy is talking about. -- Ken (talk) 05:34, 29 May 2007 (UTC) Neil Patrick Harris Enjoy! -- Andrew Leal (talk) 00:56, 29 May 2007 (UTC) :Oh, you're a dream, an absolute dream. Do you have a reference for that TV Guide article? -- Danny (talk) 00:57, 29 May 2007 (UTC) ::I brought it up on the talk page (but not as an active question, since I don't know how answerable). I got the info/article (which is scanned there, with a cute Grover pic) from Caroline, and she forgot to label the date. It's clearly some time in the last couple years, so tracking it down shouldn't be impossible. -- Andrew Leal (talk) 00:59, 29 May 2007 (UTC) :::Questions been answered on the talk page. --Minor muppetz 00:01, 30 May 2007 (UTC) Danny's talk archive *Muppet Wiki Talk Archives